The Deluge
The Deluge is the main quest of the Polish Commonwealth, and also a real event. This quest is very hard, as it requires you to do large amounts of battles with enemy armies. It is important to note the following before starting this quest: *You must not have joined the Polish Commonwealth when you first start the questline. *You cannot back out of the questline once you start it. If you do not want your player to die, restart the game. *You cannot join another nation once you start the questline. *There is a glitch that causes the dialog box to freeze upon asking for Colonel Jan Skrzetuski's support If the Cossack Hetmanate was destroyed in the Crimean Coup. There is currently no fix for this, and you can progress no further in the quest. Walkthrough #Achieve at least +10 relations with Poland. #Ask a Polish lord "Tell me - what news have we from the Polish Commonwealth?". He tells you that Poland is in danger and asks your help. You must accept if you wish to start the main quest. #Ask Polish lords "Perhaps you can tell me of a way to help the Polish Commonwealth?" until one tells you to make friends with Colonel Zagloba, who must be in a tavern. #Find Colonel Zagloba and invite him to your party. Talk to Zagloba and he will advise you to find any Polish lord and ask him for a special mission. #Any Polish lord when asked will give you a letter to be delivered to King Jan Kasimir. #When the King reads it, you will find out that the letter warns of a Swedish invasion. King Jan Kasimir will ask you to capture a Swedish soldier. You need to take prisoner any Swedish unit - easiest way is to intercept a small patrolling party and kill one of them with a blunt weapon like mace (don't forget that horses and firearms in melee also deal blunt damage). Hand him to Jan Kasimir, he tells you to come a week later, after the prisoner is interrogated. You actually need to wait 2-5 days. #Meanwhile Warsaw and Krakov become Swedish and Swedish Armies appear. Other nations will most probably take an opportunity and grab few Polish settlements. #When you are back to Jan Kasimir, he tells you to stop Swedish bandits from looting Chenstokhova. Warning: bandits are actually quite large party of regular Swedish troops. #Jan Kasimir will then tell you to take back Warsaw. It is strongly garrisoned (around 300 troops), so to make it easier, the King gives you a letter with an order to all Polish lords to follow you. You can show the letter to any Polish lord and he will usually agree to follow you for 1-2 days. There are time periods when the letter does not work and all lords decline, telling they have no time - simply wait for 1-2 day and try again. After Warsaw it taken, the King makes you a Polish lord and grants you a very poor (usually recently looted) village. He also orders you to take any Swedish lord prisoner. #Do it and wait for a week, until you get a letter to visit the King. He then will ask you to stage a coup, by replacing Khan Islam Giray with Mehmed Giray, so that the Crimean Khanate will support Poland. #Resign your oath to Jan Kasimir and find Mehmed Giray (ask a Traveller). This will start Crimean Khanate rebellion. Start devastating the Crimean Khanate and conquer it. #After this Zagloba advices you to remind Mehmed of his agreement. If you decline the quest will end. If you agree - talk to Mehmed Giray (if not found , wait 1-2 weeks) will tell you to conquer 2 cities of the Muscovite Tsardom. Now he will give you a letter for the King of Poland. Crimea and Poland will now form an alliance. #Talk to the king and ask to be his lord again. The king will decline, with politics as an excuse. You now have to restore your reputation with the lords. Zagloba will tell you to win support of 3 popular gentry men. #Do quests for those three (Zagloba can offer help on each of these 3 quests). Now the king will be forced to accept you as a lord. He will give you a village, but you will have to conquer the town he promises you. #Now you can go to the King to demand the title of marshal. He says that it is an elected position, so you will have to win the lords' support. #Talk to Zagloba. He'll tell you to talk to all of them. Talk to them, and click the option that says "Zagloba is supporting me". The lord will say "Well that changes things" and will vote for you. After you're confident, go to the King and click "start the elections". As long as you talk to more than half of the lords, you will easily become marshal. #The next special mission is from the King and he'll tell you to conquer some cities. #Then he'll tell you to capture the Tsar, Zagloba will tell you to talk to the three lords who supported you. With all three of them, your chance to capture the Tsar will be 100%. #Soon, Zagloba will suddenly want to become King. You can agree to join him or disagree. If you join him, you'll need to conquer Poland. If disagree, you'll need to tell King Jan Kasimir and he'll demand proof. Talk to any lord and he'll tell you that Zagloba is making a royal decree. Ask Zagloba for it and he'll fight you. If you win take Zagloba to the King. #If Zagloba loses, the King will have a plan to buy German mercenaries to kill the rebels and to get rid of democracy. If you agree, the king and you will die soon. If you don't, the King will make you a commoner again, and you will have to fight 7 German armies. If you win, Zagloba will find you and ask you to join the rebellion again. If you disagree, the quest will finish, if you agree, the quest will continue. #Now you are a Polish Rebel. If you manage to convince three-quarters of the lords to join you before a certain time, you will have the option to demand Jan Kasimir's abdication. When you do this, the King will call his guards and you will have to fight them. If you lose, you'll be captured, but if you win, he abdicates and leaves the faction. #Talk to Zagloba and he'll make you King. #Conquer all the other factions. A short time after doing this, an assassin will kill you. Trivia *The Deluge caused more destruction to Poland than World War II. *The Polish Commonwealth lost 40% of its population during the Deluge. Category:Quests Category:With Fire & Sword Category:Walkthroughs